Lâcher prise
by NathanaelleS
Summary: Cet OS relate des dernières minutes de la vie de Severus Snape, Maître en Potions.


Toujours pour la page Facebook "Répertoire de Fanfictions de Harry Potter", j'ai cependant eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce texte. Why ? Because Severus est un des personnages que j'affectionne le plus, et ce depuis le tout début. Quand notre merveilleux Alan Rickman nous a quitté, j'en ai été affectée au point d'attendre près de six mois avant de regarder à nouveau les films HP. Manifestement ce n'était pas encore assez parce que j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en les revoyant et en écrivant ce texte... Enfin voilà ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Depuis qu'il était entré au sein des troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus Snape avait été torturé et mutilé à de nombreuses reprises. Son torse et son dos couverts de cicatrices pouvaient en témoignés. Il avait parfois eu bien du mal à réintégrer le château de Poudlard.

Merlin bénisse Pompom pour ses soins.

Il connaissait donc la souffrance pour l'avoir côtoyée presque quotidiennement.

Malgré cela, le traitement que les crochets de ce maudit serpent lui avait infligé était bien au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait déjà eu à subir dans sa vie.

Chaque cellule de son organisme le brûlait, se déchirait. Alors que le sang s'échappait de ses plaies, le froid s'insinuait en lui. A mesure que le venin du serpent s'aventurait dans ses veines, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile et douloureuse, tandis que son rythme cardiaque ralentissait.

Il n'avait jamais été naïf au point de croire qu'il aurait la chance de mourir rapidement et sans douleur lorsque son heure serait arrivée, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'on puisse lui faire encore plus mal que ce qu'il avait déjà connu. Il espérait à présent que ce ne soit plus trop long, que la mort ne tarderait pas à venir le chercher. Parce que, Merlin, il souffrait.

La sensation d'être observé le força à ouvrir les yeux. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Et il la vit. Lily. Là, à quelques pas de lui. Elle se tenait bien droite, un air tendre et triste à la fois inscrit sur son beau visage. Le cœur de Severus, qui commençait dangereusement à ralentir, fit une embardée. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir parler. Lui dire à quel point il était désolé, lui demander pardon. Mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage ravagé par le temps et la souffrance.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Lily s'approcha pour se retrouver à ses côtés :

\- Tu n'as plus à t'en vouloir, Severus. Tu as fais des erreurs, mais tu as su faire le nécessaire pour te racheter. Je ne t'en veux plus, je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu. Tout était si compliqué. J'aurai du essayé de te comprendre, mais nous étions si jeunes. Je suis désolée que tout ce soit terminé de cette façon.

Elle fit une pause pour essuyer les larmes sur les joues de l'homme.

\- Je te dois la vie de mon fils, le monde magique te doit la paix. Sans tes sacrifices, la lumière ne serait pas sur le point de vaincre. Tu en as assez fait, mon ami.

Lily se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Aussitôt, une douce chaleur enveloppa Severus et la douleur s'atténua. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Laisse-toi aller. Tu as le droit de te reposer à présent, tu en as assez fait. Ils sauront se débrouiller sans toi. Lache prise, Severus. Lache prise, murmura encore Lily.

Durant des années, Severus Snape avait été le pion de Lord Voldemort, ensuite celui de Dumbledore. Il avait enseigné à des cornichons écervelés, il avait subit les moqueries, les insultes. Il avait été torturé, plus que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix réunis. Il avait su jouer avec sa vie pour sauver la leur. Et pourtant, peu de personnes avaient vraiment cru en lui, très peu lui faisaient vraiment confiance.

Lily avait raison, il en avait assez fait. Il ferma alors les yeux, serra la main que son amie lui tendait et lâcha prise.

A la fin de la Bataille, Harry Potter retourna à la cabane avec ses amis. Ils voulaient récupérer le corps de l'homme qui leur avait permis de gagner cette guerre. Ils souhaitaient pouvoir lui rendre dignement hommage.

Mais, tout ce qu'ils y retrouvèrent fut un lys blanc posé à l'endroit exact où le corps de Severus Snape aurait dû se trouver...

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
